Two-component mortar compositions are known. They are understood to be mortars, which contain one or more curable components on the one hand and, separately therefrom, curing agents on the other. The curing reaction is started by mixing the two components, for example, by destroying the reaction-inhibiting partitions or by expressing the components together through a static mixer.
Such two-component mortars are used particularly for fastening anchoring means in boreholes. Mortar compositions on an inorganic basis, with hydraulically setting constituents, such as cement or plaster, which can be cured by water, are known. Likewise, two-component mortar compositions on an organic basis are known, which mostly contain polymerizable compounds and are cured by being mixed with a polymerization initiator. However, two-component mortar compositions are also known, which contain cement and organic compounds, namely unsaturated polyester or vinyl ester, optionally together with reaction diluents, thickening agents and/or thixotropic agents, such as pyrogenic silica, in pasty form, as a curable constituent in the one component and water and peroxide as curing agent, optionally with further additives, such as thickening agents, thixotropic agents and the like (German Offenlegungsschrift 14 94 920, DE 42 31 161 A1) in the other component. Moreover, by means of two-component mortar compositions containing the cements and vinyl esters as curable constituents, it was possible to overcome the appreciable disadvantages of mortar compositions containing Portland cement and polyester, such as their inadequate shelf life, the low aging resistance of the fastening and the like.